dragonballherofandomcom-20200215-history
Majin Saga
The Majin Saga is known to be the 6th Saga in Dragon Ball Warriors. The plot of this saga is that the Majin's have returned from it's ashes. Bobidi, the new leader of the Majins, has come from hiding and awakens the new powerful enemy. Except this time, it's three Majin Buu's. Just as powerful, or even more powerful than Kid Buu. Will the Saiyans be able to overcome the Majins and stop these dangerous trio? Plot Peaceful Days/The Uprising *Episodes 65 - 68 One year has passed ever since the incident with the Time Breakers. Everyone has once again gone their seperate ways and do what they need to do. Anthony and Aaron continue to train with each other, as well as Logan and Lloyd. Manny trains on his own, Matt and Josh are still nowhere to be found. Everything seemed to be at peace, but yet again, someone or something always comes around. One day, Manny was training in the forest, going through obstacles he had created for himself. Meanwhile, in a dark cave by the Rocky Mountains, lies a unknown creature. It looks like it had been hiding for a long duration of time. This creatures name was Bobidi, a wizard who's capabilities are very dangerous, has been on Earth for several years watching over the heroes who protect it. He's seen what their limits are, and knows that they are Saiyans. Bobidi despises Saiyans, because of the past. Babidi, the great ancestor of Bobidi, organization was destroyed by the hands of the Saiyans. Along with this so called Majin Buu. Bobidi has been waiting for the right time to attack, unfortunately due to all of the current events (Rebirth, Time Breakers, etc.) his plans have been post poned. But now he takes revenge, and continues the legacy of the Majins. By doing this, he will awake a new and improved version of Majin Buu. But he had planned this for years, he thought one Buu was keeping it basic. Which is why he created two more Majin Buu's, to kick it up a notch. These three have been contained in cacoons, feeding off of dead corps of the enemies the Saiyan Warriors have encountered in the past. Bobidi had finally decided to awaken them when he felt like they were done originating. At that moment, Manny felt a large energy spike. He sensed it towards the West of his current location, so he traveled. When he had arrived, he looked around to see anything unfamiliar in the mountains. After moments of searching, he found a dark cave. He enters to see Bobidi awakening the three Buu's in their cacoon. Bobidi immediately notes that he is a Saiyan and is too weak to stop what is coming. Manny takes caution and already knows that this alien is up to no good. He fires a Ki Blast at one of the cacoons, but there was no affect. Just a little bit after this, the cacoons finally hatch. Smoke slowly comes out of each of them, then comes out a foot from the middle cacoon. Manny was ready to fight, but he was outnumbered. Finally, the three Majin Buu's come out. But these three were ones nobody had ever seen before. The Oldest Buu, tall and lengthy, with wings coming out of it's back. The Middle Buu, clearly not as tall but just as strong, and has a purple portion of armor covering his chest going up to it's head. Finally, the Youngest Buu, the smallest of them all. Manny's fear grew, and the Oldest Buu laid eyes on him. He walks up to him and knocks him out with no hesitation. Bobidi, and the Buu Brothers fly off from the cave to bring fear and pain to this world. The Majin's have returned. A Message to The World/The Time Storage Vault *Episode 69 - 73 Manny finally wakes up and struggles to get up, but he must alert the others of what threat has emerged. He flies down to Anthony's. Meanwhile, cities are being fired at with large ki blasts thanks to the Buu Brothers. When Manny arrives badly injured at Anthony's house, he tells him what he witnessed at the cave. He was given a sensu bean, and they were to all fight against the three creatures. They prepare for battle and fly off. As the Buu Brothers finish destroying whatever is left, Bobidi demmands them to fly off to the next city nearby, but they don't follow. After moments of screaming, the Oldest Buu claims that they are more than capable of disobeying orders. Also, they destroy him because he is weak and will get in the way. They then fly off. As they were flying, they were stopped by the Saiyans. Anthony, Manny, Aaron, Logan, and Lloyd are the ones to fight these three. Words were shared and they began to fight. Anthony fought the Oldest Buu, Manny and Logan fought the Middle, and Aaron and Lloyd fought the Youngest. Apparently, the Saiyans were no match for this new power. As the three were about to destroy the Saiyans, Cargo came to the rescue. The Buu's asked who this mysterious green creature was and Cargo introduced himself as the Guardian of Earth. He also claimed that this match wasn't fair because these 6 weren't at their full power. Cargo asks if they can train a lot more so the fight will be interesting next time. The Buu's agree and then fly off. Anthony is barely awake and uses "Instant Transmission" to take them back to the lookout. When they arrived to the lookout, Cargo filled them in on how they got away. The Time Storage Vault, a room just like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, was created by Cargo all these years. The reason why this is named the Time Storage Vault is because the time has been reduced. It was once a full day worth of training, now it's one complete hour worth of years training. Anthony volunteered to go first, taking Aaron with him as his sparring partner. They then were given Saiyan Armor, this is because the Vault is familiar with certain clothing. Cargo added this feature, and he created this Saiyan Armor. The two Saiyans entered and were to come out once the hour passed. Minutes passed by, and the Buu's grew impatient. They were tired of sitting around and were craving for battle. They began to fly up to the lookout to confront the Saiyans once again. Everyone immediately sensed their energy heading straight towards the lookout. Logan and Lloyd were to wait for Anthony and Aaron to finish up, and Cargo must stay at the Lookout. The only hope to buy time was Manny. Fully healed thanks to Cargo's abilities, he went to go fight the three. As he flew down, he saw the 3 Buu's and taunted them. The three grew angry and followed Manny far away from the Lookout Anthony and Aaron train very hard in the Vault, starting at their Super Saiyan form. Meanwhile, Manny stops at the Wasteland and tries to buy time for the others. He showed off his power by charging up and shouting which shook the area nearby. From the lookout, Cargo, Logan, and Lloyd sensed his power and couldn't believe how strong he's grown since the last time they all saw him. Now a Super Saiyan, he was ready to fight. He wanted to fight all three of them so none of them would get the opportunity to fly to the Lookout. His Super Saiyan powers have indeed grown stronger, and he is holding his own in battle. But it won't be long before they start to overpower him. As Anthony and Aaron keep training until time is up, Manny is still trying to buy time for them. 45 minutes have passed by, and the Buu's are beginning to overpower Manny. Still using all of his energy to fight, he begins to charge up. He screams, and he creates a Golden Aura Sphere swirling around him. It grows larger by the second and stops. The sphere grows smaller and seems to be going inside of Manny. After all of it being condensed, Manny screams one more time and unleashes many ki waves coming out of his hands. All firing at the Buu's and making contact with them. Explosions appear and the Buu's are nowhere to be found. He had thought he ended it all, but it appeared that leftovers of the Buu's skin began to regenerate. Shortly, the 3 were back. Manny was shocked, and weak thanks to using all of his power in the "Golden Dome Attack." 10 minutes were left until Anthony and Aaron were finished with training. The Buu's begin to beat down Manny. Moments after the beating, Anthony and Aaron emerged from the Vault and flew down to aid Manny. Logan and Lloyd then go into the Vault to train. Manny is just about to get destroyed, until Anthony hits the Oldest Buu away into boulders. They give Manny a sensu bean and he is ready to battle once again. The Oldest Buu comes out and stands alongside his brothers. The three finaly fight, Anthony and Aaron are now stronger thanks to the Vault and evenly matched with the Buu's. Everyone continues to fight, and Logan and Lloyd continue to train in the Vault. One hour has finally passed from the fighting, and Logan and Lloyd emerge from the Vault and fly down to help the others. Somewhere off in the distant, a portal opens. Coming out was Matt and Josh, they have been training in a different dimension. They feel strong energy being blasted towards each other and go check it out. Awakening of a Majin/The Two-Way Battle *Episodes 74 - 77 As Logan and Lloyd arrive to the battle scene, The Buu's notice him. The two stand alongside their friends and are ready to put their training to the test. But Oldest Buu claims that one of these 5 are stronger than they more aware of, and he stares down Logan. His arm extends and grabs Logan by the neck. He pulls Logan towards him, and looks into his eyes. His eyes began to glow purple and Logan's do the same. Veins appear, and a Majin sign is now on his forehead. He has become one with the Majins. The Oldest demmands Logan to destroy cities around him, and flies off. As he was about to complete his task, he was confronted by Matt and Josh. Logan immediately grew angrier as he saw Matt and wants to destroy him. Josh leaves to help the others out. Matt is trying to reason with Logan on not doing this, but it is too late. Matt has no choice but to fight. Matt puts his feelings aside and starts at his Super Saiyan form. The two go through a series of punches and beam clashes. Meanwhile, the others still fight the Buu Brothers. Logan and Matt still are fighting, but Logan begins to gain the upper hand. Using all of his anger in his attacks, Matt is being beaten down. As the two still fight, Matt notices a weakness. Logan is using up most of his energy into every attack and is leaving himself wide open. Now that he learned his true weakness, Matt attacks. He throws a Ki Blast at Logan, but Logan easily dodges it. But Matt is the Ki Blast, he also uses the Ki Image Technique to distract Logan. The real Matt is in the sky preparing his "Shuriken Kamehameha." After a series of punchesm one of the afterimages grab Logan from the back.